Without Sight
by contravene431
Summary: Yuuri was attacked one night and his sight was taken away. Wolfram becomes his eyes. But does it end there? Yuuram
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have no rights over KKM. Comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcomed.

Warning: Contains soft boy to boy love.

Chapter One:

It was dark all over Blood Pledge Castle, save for the torches that hung along the corridors. The whole of Shin Makoku is already at the brink of a peaceful slumber that will lead them to the new bright day.

Yuuri Shibuya, ruler of this land in the alter world or Earth, is already in his bed waiting for the sand man to sprinkle his magic over him. He also waits for his fiancé, Wolfram von Bielefeld, to claim his right to be in the same bed as his king. Relationships such as theirs are accepted, if not encouraged, in this land. Their king is close to accepting this as well.

The room was extremely dark save for the silver light given off by the moon. Yuuri sighed and cuddled closer to his pillow.

Suddenly, he felt a weight on his arms and legs. He opened his eyes and didn't see anything looming over him or even across the room. He was sure those were hands, but he couldn't see anyone. He felt another pair of hands on his neck and air was hindered from entering his body. He struggled, feeling the pressure on his chest. He tried to scream but without air…

He felt a hand over his eyes; it was soft, warm and almost feminine.

"Yuuri!" he heard Wolfram's voice from their door. He heard the blonde scream and his sword being unsheathed.

The hands left him and he coughed as he tried to catch his breath back.

Wolfram was immediately at his side, stroking his back. Yuuri sat up; holding his neck, there will definitely be a bruise in a while.

"Turn on the lights." Yuuri said, taking deep breaths.

"What are you saying? The lights _are_ turned on." The blonde answered, sudden worry echoing with his voice.

Yuuri rubbed his eyes, and when he opened them, everything was still dark. "I can't see!" He started panting and his skin turned clammy.

"Relax, Yuuri. It's just magic. We'll call Gisela and have it fixed."

"But—but—" Yuuri started shaking, unable to get the words out. "I—I haven't seen the things I wish to see in my life…I still want to see the—"

Wolfram's two older brothers, with Gunter behind them, stormed into the room, their swords already drawn.

The blonde tightened his hold on his king, "Call for Gisela, Yuuri's been attacked."

"Is he wounded?" the silver-purple haired man asked.

"No, but his sight has been taken away."

The three men nodded to each other. Conrad and Gwendal called for their troops to filter the castle, Gunter ran to find his daughter.

Wolfram supported his shaking fiancé back down, but Yuuri bolted back up, still panicking. The double-black boy felt his fiancé's arms around him, warmth quickly enveloping him. "Ssh…it's okay, calm down now."

"But I can't see, Wolfram!" he exclaimed, struggling to be free from the calming warmth, subjecting to it would be like total acceptance of this, but he's not yet ready. He felt heat on his sweaty forehead then, knowing immediately that it was Wolfram. He stopped moving. And perhaps breathing. The blonde was never this close to his face before, not intentionally.

"I need you to calm down, wimp." Wolfram's voice squeaked at the last word, and Yuuri knew that his fiancé was in tears.

"Wolfram."

"I feel useless right now, Yuuri."

Yuuri had to smile at that. He touched the blonde's face, sighing. He felt the tears and wiped them away. Another sigh before he wrapped his arms around the other boy. "You were never useless. Never. You hear me?"

Wolfram breathed deeply, as if assured of something he wasn't fully aware of what. With both of them calm, the soldier pulled away and changed into his nightgown and cuddled close to Yuuri who was already asleep then. But as if on instinct, the king pulled the other boy closer to him.

"I hear you."

-------------

Gisela came into the royal bedroom and wished she didn't have to disturb the calming picture. However, being the healer, she has to attend to the patient as soon as possible.

She was unable to heal Yuuri, much to everyone's hopes, because the reason for their king's predicament is a spell alien to Mazoku. She has a theory though, the spell can be broken if there's a task fulfilled. But that is still a theory.

Yuuri took it silently, and at the end of Gisela's explanation, he just nodded. Every body else in the room was not surprised. Yuuri is still young and has not gone beyond his home on Earth, not even much here in Shin Makoku. But he bid everyone goodnight with a smile.

Everyone felt the hurt. Wolfram most of all.

-------------

Although the bid to retire for the night was easy to say, to actually fall back to sleep was yet another task.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri softly voiced, knowing well that the blonde wasn't asleep yet either because he hasn't heard the soft snore he has learned to sleep with every night. "Do you think I will be able to see again?"

Wolfram grunted, unable to know the answer himself.

The king shifted closer to his fiancé's warmth, which welcomed him. "Now that I am calm," he draped an arm around the blonde's midsection. "I've thought about how I'm going to live with this in case I won't be able to see ever again. It would definitely be different. But—" he paused, cuddling closer, weariness dawning on him, "—I think I can live with that."

-------------

Yuuri felt the warmth of the morning and the sun light on his face, but when he opened his eyes, it was still dark. He almost forgot he was temporarily blinded until they found the culprit, and almost bolted upright when he panicked.

Wolfram felt the body next to him tense and shifted to lean towards the king, who accepted his show of affection. Yuuri immediately relaxed when he felt his fiancé next to him, and nuzzled the hair that was next to his chin. "Go back to sleep, Yuuri."

"I have duties, we have duties."

"I believe you're exempted from that until we get your sight back," he voiced groggily against the king's neck, sending shivers.

"I'm the only one with the right to grant that exemption, and I won't."

"Wimp."

"I'll let that go this time."

The blonde grunted.

"I'm not invalid, Wolfram, I just couldn't see. I'm still fortunate that it's all that was taken, I can do other things. I'm not just going to lie here and wait. I'm not like that."

Without hesitation, "I know."

The king smiled. "That's why we have to get to our duties right away." He gently pushed at Wolfram and sat up, swinging his legs to the edge of the bed. "I have history lessons with Gunter, politics with Gwendal, sword training with Conrad…" he stood up, his arms stretched before him, trying to feel his way to his closet.

The blonde was still half asleep. When he cracked one eye open and saw Yuuri halfway to the closet, he had to smile. The king didn't even ask for help.

"…and you," the king continued, "I believe you're in charge of patrolling borders to—ah!" he hit his toe against the foot of the dresser and almost fell if it wasn't for his fiancé.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram asked. He didn't wait for Yuuri to answer. "I have sworn my life to protect you from all harm—that includes hitting your face against the wall or the floor." Despite all these, he smiled.

Yuuri laughed, "Come on, now. You don't have to do that." He sat, crossing his legs, while the blonde squatted before him. "I can ask another person to act as my eyes. Who will lead the patrols?"

"I'm the only one with the right and the privilege to be your eyes, Yuuri." His eyes suddenly sharpened, "unless you were trying to get a girl as your eyes. You cheating wimp!" he exclaimed the last words.

Unlike Yuuri's defense against his fiancé's similar tantrums, he reached out for the blonde's face and cupped it with both hands, "Now why would I cheat on you?" he asked softly.

The king didn't see the blush that crept up Wolfram's face but—"You're blushing! Your cheeks are so warm!" he laughed then, a warm hearty singsong of air.

Wolfram tackled Yuuri to the floor and hugged him tightly, laughing himself.

"Your Majesty—" Gunter opened the door and witnessed the outburst of emotion from the soldier. He blushed, and looked away when the two finally noticed him. "Your presence is awaited at the breakfast table." He slowly closed the door behind him.

There was a short awkward silence between the two before Wolfram stood up pulling his king with him. "Let's get dressed before further suspicion is upon us."

Yuuri could only nod after the blush he never saw himself with before.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have no rights over KKM. Comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcomed.

Warning: Contains soft boy to boy love.

Chapter 2

After breakfast, Wolfram escorted Yuuri to Gunter's office. It was a task because Yuuri was still trying to get used to being blind, and he tripped a couple of times. But the blonde was quick to hold his king upright, muttering "wimp!" every time the double black boy lost his balance.

Gunter was already behind his desk when they arrived. He was surprised, however, to see his king. He didn't think the king would show up at his present state. But after seeing the look on the couple, especially the determination on Yuuri's, he stood up and smiled, reaching for a book from one of his shelves.

"Our lesson for today would be about your predecessors and what they have achieved in their time of reign."

Yuuri took his seat, smiling, Wolfram right next to him. "Please proceed, Gunter."

The discussion started with the previous Maou, the mother of his fiancé. Gunter discussed in full detail how Cheri lead Shin Makoku with her brother during the war. He retold the stories of their kings until they have traced back to Shinou, the Original King. But by the time they were still covering the eleventh Maou, he paused to look intently at his king. "Your Majesty might be exhausted from all these, perhaps we can end the lesson early today."

Yuuri didn't notice that he was just facing one direction, unmoving. It wasn't that much of a surprise that Gunter found him uninterested on the topic. But that wasn't the truth. "We still have time before I go to my office for the stack Gwendal has left for me to sign. Besides, I'm actually enjoying this lesson. Being blind has caused me to see your lesson quite vividly in my mind, like watching a movie." He felt Wolfram's hand on his shoulder and faced to the direction he imagined his fiancé would be. "I'm okay, Wolfram, really I am." Then he faced front again. "Please continue with the lesson, Gunter."

Tears formed at the corners of Gunter's eyes, and yet, he smiled warmly at his king. "Very well then, the eleventh Maou was also the…"

-------------

"That was a wonderful lesson, wasn't it, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, holding onto his fiancé's hand for support, in case he tripped again.

Wolfram just grunted, unable to look at the other boy. It was hard because Yuuri is still enveloped in darkness. It's true that he likes it now, but what if he gets sick of it? What if he never gets to see the colorful world again?

They finally arrived in his office; Wolfram saw the small stack of papers on the desk. He grunted. Gwendal made it easy for Yuuri. The king wouldn't like that.

The blonde motioned Yuuri to the chair and let him face the desk. "How can you sign these if you can't see them?"

Yuuri didn't even hesitate in answering, "Just place my hand over the dotted line and I'll be okay." He smiled.

Wolfram reached for one document and did as the king instructed. However, Yuuri didn't immediately sign, "What's wrong?"

"Can you read it for me?"

"Gwendal wouldn't put them here if you still have to review them."

"I know that but it is still my responsibility to brief through any document that I will have my name on. It's just the ethical thing to do." He put down his pen and handed the paper to where he could hear Wolfram's voice. "Besides, I'd love to hear you speak in demon language."

Wolfram's neck turned pink and reached for the piece of paper. He then read the document in their language. Yuuri smiled at the sound of it, and the blonde's blush crept up to his face. He almost squeaked during the recitation.

Yuuri nodded after the document has been read and signed his name at the bottom. They had the same routine, document after document. There were instances, however, when Yuuri would ask what some words meant, since he has yet to master the language, and Wolfram would obligingly translate.

"Please read the next one, Wolfram."

The blonde looked at what they have accomplished, "That's all for today, Yuuri."

"I refuse to believe that; go ask for the other documents from Gwendal."

"He has taken over my duty in patrolling the borders."

Yuuri was unable to say anything to that. Suddenly smiling, he reached for Wolfram's hand, "Let's go to my next lesson with Conrad, then. But let's go to our room first to get Morgif."

-------------

"You still want to continue with the training, Your Majesty?" the half Mazoku asked, his signature smile upon his face.

"It's Yuuri, Conrad!" he smirked, but he knew his godfather was being polite. But he was the man who gave the name, why not use it?

"Very well, then. Draw your sword, Yuuri."

Yuuri obeyed, unsheathing his sword. Morgif's face distorted and moaned in the process; he was going to enjoy this training.

Conrad drew his sword and nodded to the blonde, who was standing behind their king. The blonde followed suit, and drew his own sword. The two brothers started circling around Yuuri, keeping a steady pace.

The older brother spoke. "Being blind is not an excuse for any soldier to not to fight during a battle. He still has his ears, his nose, his tongue and his skin. You must sharpen these senses."

Yuuri nodded, noting how the voice seems to be all around him.

"It's not going to be a simple task. It takes immense training. It especially takes discipline. You have to feel yourself one with the soil, the wind, the sun, the trees. They will aide you. It will be hard during battle because then you will here everything: sword against sword, sword against flesh. There will be screaming of victory, pain or frustration. You will here horses charging or coming down with their riders. You will feel fire, sweat. Smell it. Feel it. It crawls up on you, and holds you paralyzed. So you have to listen carefully, and move fast. In a battle however, you don't just fight, you defend yourself. You might have been impaired of your eyes, but you are still alive."

Yuuri shivered at some point during Conrad's retail of a life in battle. But he wants to learn. He is the king. He doesn't only rule, he defends and fights for his country, for his belief of this world.

"When you are ready, attack either me or Wolfram."

Yuuri prepared Morgif in an attacking position. He closed his eyes and listened to what the earth is telling him. He heard the sigh of the wind and the touch of the sun. A bird called from the east. He attacked, forcing his body forward, only to feel the air move around him. His fell on one knee, using Morgif as support. The sword groaned.

He breathed deeply, concentrating. His country needs him. His family here needs him. He needs this.

With a sudden surge of energy he lunged forward, hitting a body he knew was Wolfram's. The blonde fell on his buttocks, half stunned and half jovial that Yuuri achieved to hit him only on his second try. The king loomed over him, his eyes were still blank, but he was smiling.

Yuuri felt the flat of a blade on his shoulder, Conrad's voice near his ear. "Although my brothers and I have sworn upon Shinou that we'd protect you no matter what, I still advice you to not keep your guard down. Just because you were able to put one man down, doesn't mean there aren't any behind you. Enemies will always try to kill you, either out of duty or out of fear."

The king nodded and turned, slashing his sword against his godfather's. He smiled at the sound the contact produced. He stepped forward, slashing again and again; a beat he followed. He attacked from the top, to slash the sword back up. Conrad moved, effortlessly defending himself. He moved to confuse the direction Yuuri would have to strike next, but the king was quick to catch his direction. The king quickened two slashes, surprising the older man.

Conrad was not able to recover fast enough, Yuuri pushed him with his body. The older man smiled at the king's perseverance.

Yuuri reclaimed his footing, giving Conrad his back to block an attack from Wolfram. The blonde was again surprised. The wimp actually did it. Of course he didn't give that much force in the attack, but the fact that Yuuri faced him to block his attack, to actually know that he was behind…

The king was panting, but he was amazed even with himself. He decided to have Conrad train him in the same manner, every day. When he gets his sight back, he'll demand for a blindfold.

Conrad laughed. "I think that'll do for today. Good job."

Yuuri smiled, forgetting that he was facing Wolfram.

It was his smile. The blonde knew that it was this smile that made him fall deeper in love.

He blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

Without Sight

Disclaimer: I have no rights over KKM. Comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcomed.

Warning: Contains soft boy to boy love.

Author's Note: thank you for reading to this stage…I just had the strong urge to reupload this story due to the grammatical corrections and some misspelled words. I know that there are still some mistakes through this short fic, since I couldn't correct every word…I hope you enjoyed this story to the very last word…there were hints of the end since the first chappy—called foreshadowing—I hope you got them…

Author's Note 2: I know I should be working on my other story—Acceptance and Denial. I have written it all, already…but taking me time to type it. I know they are all short chapters, so I'll try to make it a point from now on that I'll be updating it more frequently…

Chapter 3

After all of Yuuri's duties and training was lunch. The king admitted that he wasn't very hungry but because his fiancé has insisted on having lunch now made the double black boy agree. "Besides," the blonde spoke, as he led the king to the direction of the gardens, "you wouldn't want the maids to be inconvenienced by reserving lunch at an odd hour of the day. You may be the king, but I know you well enough that you're a wimp, and you'd rather go hungry than demand that of the maids. Even if you do have the right."

Yuuri smiled. He couldn't deny that. It's comforting to know somebody understood you and treated you like an equal.

Soon, he noticed that they were walking on soft grass, the sound tickling his ears. "Where are we going?"

"To have lunch at the gardens." He answered without hesitating in his stride. "I took the liberty of asking the maids to pack a basket for us along with an extra shirt for you. You're all sweaty in your uniform."

"Just the two of us?"

"Yeah. Any objections, wimp?"

"Just to your calling me a wimp." He wondered why they wouldn't eat with the rest of the royal entourage but Yuuri decided to wait for Wolfram to clear his confusion.

Wolfram slowed to a stop but did not let go of Yuuri's hand; the wimp might still trip. It's the truth that he was amazed with their training but that doesn't have much to do with this. He's no longer concentrating with the elements.

The blonde pulled the king to stand under the shade of a tree, "Stay there while I spread the blanket." He gave the king's hand a squeeze before letting it go.

Yuuri blushed, knowing how much the blonde took his safety seriously, more so that he's showing it rather openly. He heard Wolfram move around and walked toward the sound but his head hit a low branch.

He yelped, then quickly massaged his brow.

Wolfram stood in front of him, holding the king's shoulders at arms' length. "I thought I told you to stay there." His taunt was softened with concerned. "Let me see." He moved one hand to the king's forehead, pushing aside the fingers that were trying to ease the pain.

"Well, you're not bleeding. There could be a bruise later." The soldier declared. "You're not feeling dizzy or anything?"

"It wasn't that strong of an impact; I'm more surprised than hurt." He smiled in assurance, reaching forward to touch the blonde's face. "I should listen to you more often now, should I?"

The blonde leaned into that warm and firm hand, "You will see again."

"I'm hoping I will."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

Silence stretched and Wolfram knew he should do something. He pulled out of Yuuri's touch to stand next to him. He motioned the king to the laid out blanket with his hand gently at the small of the double black boy's back. They sat down, and Wolfram handed the promised shirt to Yuuri.

The king dressed without asking or even considering the blush that unexpectedly crept up Wolfram's face. Once he got his arms into the long white sleeves of his shirt, he sighed contentedly and closed the buttons. He left three of them unfastened. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows.

Wolfram stared. He has never seen Yuuri change with such grace.

He shook his head; what an odd thought?

Clearing his suddenly dry throat, he reached into the basket, retrieved their food and handed them to Yuuri's waiting hands. They ate in silence, save for the soft song of nature. Tranquil. That was the word to describe the moment. Who would have thought that earlier in their relationship, there were hot accusations and cold rejections? Now they're under the shade of a tree, just taking in the sensation of peace and contentment.

"Say, Wolfram, why are we not having lunch with the others?" Yuuri asked, then bit his sandwich.

"I just want to spend some time with you. Is something wrong with that?" The blonde huffed.

He just had to smile. This is right. This moment. Just right.

"What are you smiling about, wimp?"

"You. Is something wrong with that?"

Wolfram grunted, his words thrown back at him. "No, nothing is wrong. I love your smile."

The king blushed and distracted himself with his unfinished lunch. It suddenly felt awkward to be having such banter between them, even though they've been engaged for quite some time now. Wolfram never held back his emotions; he would say what he felt. Yuuri was always hesitant about his.

Yuuri knew he should say something. He's certain about his feelings, but the words hovered just beyond his reach. He bit into his sandwich and contemplated on the words. Before he knew it, the sandwich was consumed, but the words were still not there.

Wolfram handed him a cup of water.

Yuuri always tried to show his affections through light caresses and hugs. But he knew the blonde would rather hear the words. He likewise feared having to know the words, to have that as the only truth about his feelings. Or maybe he was just nervous. Blah!!! He just lost his trail of thought!

He sighed. He might have lost his mind with his sight!

Wolfram was repacking their basket when he heard Yuuri. He rolled his eyes, took the cup from Yuuri and closed the basket. Then he moved to sit directly in front of the other boy. Their knees touched.

Yuuri looked like he was backing away. But he was surprised. He has long forgotten of being afraid of the blonde. "Wolfram…"

Just his name. The blonde knew it was how it was spoken that has got him leaning into the double black boy, pressing his lips against the king's.

Yuuri sighed into the kiss. He has never been kissed before and the sensations were all too real. The blonde tried another angle and the feeling grew. Wolfram tentatively ran his tongue at the line between Yuuri's lips, seeking entrance. The king obliged, letting the kiss deepen. One of them moaned; it reverberated in their ears. Yuuri held the blonde's nape, pulling him closer. Wolfram caged his king's face with heated palms.

Yes, this is right, Yuuri thought. Will I ever see his face again? His emerald eyes? His sun-kissed hair? Will it all be just an image and forever stay like that?

No, he loves the man too much.

He gently pulled away, resting his forehead against the blonde's, his eyes kept close. "I don't think I can bear not seeing you again."

"No, Yuuri."

"I don't think I can bear having you as just an image from a memory." He swallowed. "I know you'll always be here with me, but I'd still rather—"

Wolfram cut him off with another kiss. The thought was ugly.

Yuuri pulled away, "I love you."

"And I love you. It doesn't matter if you'll never see again. I'm here."

Yuuri squeezed his already tightly closed lids, his breath coming hard between his lips. He thought that during the day, he was enjoying this blind issue. But this was just one day.

Wolfram pulled just far enough to look into the face between his hands. "Open your eyes."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to find out."

"We'll face it together. I won't leave you."

"I don't know if I can."

"I'll help you."

Yuuri deeply breathed and tentatively opened his eyes.

The blonde knew then, as the king's eyes danced on him, that the spell has been broken.

-------------

Conrad was wiping at his lips with a linen square, just having finished his lunch with his mother. "I thought we agreed never to meddle with others' personal lives."

"I couldn't help it. It was just a mild potion from Gisela, nothing permanent. Besides, he learned more, didn't he?" the previous Maou answered.

Author's Note 3: I know the story seems to be the end…but we all know that a lot of things could still happen in a person's life, even to Yuuri and Wolfram. So if you want a sequel, TELL ME. You could even suggest some events, and I'll give you credit by mentioning you. Of course, that would happen after I've finished Acceptance and Denial. But if you keep on telling me what you guys want, I'll try to work harder and faster.

Thank you!!!


End file.
